Heat Street (Payday 2)
Heat Street is a remastered heist from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2 on Day 2 of The Search for Kento event. It's a heist where you are double-crossed by an accomplice and must make it through the police to apprehend him. Overview When the heist begins, various crew members can be heard and Bain realizes Matt is the agent Locke warned about. He locks them inside the building and proceeds to flee. The players must chase him through the streets, following him while fighting against the police. When the players find Matt, his vehicle is found crashed, though he has locked himself in the back. To remove him, the players must hold out against waves of police forces while using found gas canisters to set the vehicle on fire. When Matt finally exits the vehicle, he begs the crew to not kill him in exchange for information on Kento, and with too much enemy fire on them, they are forced to accompany him to their tertiary getaway, a helicopter. The crew accompanies Matt across the highway and has one final fire fight with the police, protecting the helicopter while they board it. Matt's exact fate is unknown, although gaining a trophy displays him on the couch in Jacket's room, tied up and unable to move. Objectives *Chase down Matt! (Foreign Ave.) *Meet Eddie (Scarlet St.) *Continue chasing Matt (Major Ave.) *Reach the crash site (Easy St.) *Light the van on fire! (Inkwell Ind.) *Force Matt to the parking lot *Force Matt up the hill (Armitage Ave.) *Wait for the helicopter *Clear the zone of cops *(Optional) Move back down to the helicopter *Force Matt to the helicopter Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Strategy Variations *Sometimes during extraction, Bile may declare the area atop the hill too dangerous and move to a different position lower the hill. Players are required to clear the area before extraction can occur. Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist *Instead of pursuing Matt for a briefcase, he is targeted by the PAYDAY crew after a tip-off by Locke. Instead of offering the briefcase, he will exchange information on Kento for his life. *Upon leaving the building, the police cars pursuing Matt's van may stop pursuit just before the alleyway. Four police officers will leave their cars and attack the crew. *Locke dispatches Eddie, instead of Bruce, in an attempt to pick up the crew. Regardless, he meets the same fate and crashes. *There are various new shortcuts and pathways to get around the map or to take cover in. *The amount of gas cans needed to burn Matt out of the crashed van varies. *Players can completely forgo burning Matt out and instead wait for 30 minutes for Matt to come out himself. Doing so will earn players an achievement. *SWAT Van Turrets will be dispatched on higher difficulties. Mayhem+ Changes The FBI Files Bugs *As this heist was rushed there are a large number of issues present until hotfixed. Achievements & Trophies Achievements= |-|Teasers The following got added on April 3, 2017. They were replaced on April 4, 2017. |-|Trivia= *'Speed Is The Essence Of War' is quote by . |-|Trophies= Trivia *Despite being a Classic heist, the new version of Heat Street is technically given by Vernon Locke, who also serves as the mission co-ordinator alongside Bain. This makes it the first Classic heist not contracted by Bain, even if it's still listed under Classics. *The timeline of this heist in PAYDAY 2 is confusing since Hoxton Breakout mentions Matt being a betrayer, yet seemingly taking place after these events. Gallery Videos The Search For Kento Snapshot – Level Design PAYDAY 2 Heat Street Trailer Category:Classic heists Category:Loud-Only Heists